A hinge is a jointed or a flexible device that facilitates the relative pivotal movement between two components, e.g., the pivotal movement of a door or a lid with respect to a stationary frame via a hinge. Conventionally, a hinge mechanism includes two brackets which are fastened to the two elements, which are to be pivotally coupled, by means of screws or other fasteners. A disadvantage of the conventional hinge mechanism is the high number of elements that the mechanism includes. Another disadvantage is that over a period of time, the fasteners are like screws are prone to loosening, thereby causing accidental disassembly of the components connected by the hinge mechanism. Further, the conventional hinge mechanism also involves the use of many different tools for fastening the brackets of the hinge mechanism onto the components to be coupled.
Hence, in order to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks, there is need for a tool-less hinge mechanism which does not involve the use of separate brackets and fasteners for connection with the components that need to be coupled via the tool-less hinge mechanism.